


I Will Run and Hide With You

by Sxymami0909



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Slow Build, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a simple conversation. Two people sharing their thoughts and fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Run and Hide With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihearttvsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttvsnark/gifts).



It started with a simple conversation. Two people sharing their thoughts and fears. It turned into something much more complicated. Two people sharing a secret, then again in a town like Rosewood, secrets were like names, everyone had them.

Aria took the time to listen to him when no one else would. The first time they had an honest conversation was on that bench in the cemetery. He knew his reputation wasn’t perfect. He was marred in the eyes of Rosewood and that was fine because to her he was more than the rumors, more than hurtful words that back in the day he had probably earned.

He was a different person now though and she could see that. He wasn’t quite sure what it was that caught his eye with her, but he had always noticed her. She would spend time with Alison and even in his drug induced hazes he’d find himself drawn to her. The stripes of pink in her hair, her ability to quote from random authors and books, the way she’d get so completely immersed in her artwork that she would work on it for hours in the backyard while Alison  worked on her tan.

Aria was different from the other girls, special. She always had been and even now though she was different and still attempting to carve her space out in the world, he saw the girl she was, the woman she could become and he couldn’t help the feelings that had developed between the late night conversations and text messaging.

He’d wanted her before they started spending time together. Before she started letting him take her for drives on the weekend or helping him work on the house. Jason saw the way her friends looked at him and even though they didn’t know what was going on between him and Aria, they suspected. They didn’t approve of him spending time with her. He wasn’t stupid, Jason knew they still thought he was somehow involved with Alison’s murder and maybe he was. He didn’t know, not for sure.

He still couldn’t remember what had happened that night, where the note came from or what it meant. He thought the questions were done once Ian confessed and then killed himself, but he was wrong. Every once in a while he would still question things and Aria, she would listen to him, never judging as he told her his thought process, his fears. She was his connection to the world, his human contact.

Jason’s eyes darted down to the girl beside him, her body pressed to his side, breathing even as they lay in his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She’d had a long day and when it was all over she had sought him out. No one knew that he was still in town, he’d been laying low ever since what happened at the police station with Spencer’s Father, but there was no way he was taking off again.

Rosewood was his home and he had a reason to stay. Jason ran his hand down Aria’s cheek making her stir. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, a groggy look on her face. She smiled and his heart warmed as he returned it. “Hey,” He whispered.

Aria shifted closer to him shifted her boot clad legs slightly as she snuggled closer to him. “Hey,” She said softly as she let her hand travel over his chest lightly. “I can’t believe I fell asleep, why didn’t you wake me?” She asked as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. She felt him shrug as his hand rubbed her arm lightly.

“You were tired, I don’t mind.” He explained pausing for a minute before lifting her chin with his hand and bending down slightly pressing his lips lightly against hers.

Aria’s hand slid up to his neck, gripping it lightly as she returned the kiss, no longer feeling all that tired. She felt his arm tighten around her as his palm flattened against the small of her back holding her closer to his side. She moved her mouth over his slowly, drawing out the kiss as he deepened it.

She broke the kiss a minute later long enough to take a breath before her lips were on his again and even though the kiss itself was unhurried, it was intense. She shifted and he held her so she was laying on top of him her hands gripping his face as she deepened the kiss this time, moaning softly into his mouth as his hands caressed her back lightly.

Aria wasn’t sure what it was, but there was just something about the way Jason kissed her that made every other kiss she’d had pale in comparison. She still remembered the first time she’d kissed him and she’d had to push him away. The truth was though, she hadn’t wanted to. That night when she’d gone home, she spent the entire time thinking about him and the spark that had ignited inside of her with his kiss.

She had convinced herself it would be wrong. She let her friends get inside her head and make her question what she felt. Jason was guilty of a lot of things and even though she knew that sometimes he questioned whether or not he had something to do with Alison’s death, Aria knew he didn’t. Jason wasn’t a murderer, not even close.

If anyone actually took the time to get to know the person he really was, they would see how amazing he was. This thing with them, it had started with a simple conversation. Two people sharing their thoughts and fears. But it turned into something so much more complicated. They were two people sharing a secret and in a town like Rosewood, secrets were like names, everyone had them.

Aria was saddled with people’s preconceived notions about the person she was, but Jason had taken the time to show her that he knew the person she _really_ was. He had trusted her with information he’d never told anyone before and the comfort he sought in her, she had given him freely. She wasn’t the same girl she’d been two years ago when she was friends with Alison, she changed after her friends disappearance.

Things that had once been important to her were now the last thing on her mind and when she’d been in Iceland she’d done her best to try and find the person she was and get rid of the person Alison wanted her to be…The person people thought she was and for a while there Aria thought it had worked, but now that she was back home sometimes she wondered if she was just kidding herself. If she would always be _that_ girl.

Jason, he was different though, special. He always had been and even when he was flying high in the summers or being mean to his sister. She’d seen something in him when he would look at her and she saw something in him now. Aria knew how hard he’s been working to rid himself of the person he was and show people who he had become. And she couldn’t help the feelings that had developed for him between all their late night conversations and text messaging.

She’d wanted him even when she knew it was wrong and when Jackie had given her the excuse she needed to break up with Ezra she had taken it, grasping it like a lifeline. Aria saw the way her friends looked at Jason, even the way they looked at her when she spent time with him. She knew they didn’t trust him and they still thought he had something to do with Alison’s death, but each day that went by convinced her more and more than it couldn’t be Jason.

Aria knew it would only be a matter of time before they found out about their relationship. With ‘A’ out there watching their every move she was surprised her secret hadn’t been outted already, but she wasn’t getting her hopes up. She knew eventually this whole thing was going to come tumbling down around her, but she didn’t care.

Aria wanted Jason and she wasn’t about to let people’s misconceptions stand in her way. She was her own person, she always had been. The feel of Jason’s hand squeezing her hip pulled her from her thoughts and she broke their kiss her thumb brushing under his eye as she watched him for a minute. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her breathing was slightly heavier than usual.

“I’m going to have to head home soon,” She said softly while placing another kiss on his lips. “Mom’s expecting me for dinner.” She told him while trailing her lips along his jaw. “You know, you can come over if you wanted to. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. She’s probably wondering where you disappeared to,” She joked as she sat up so she was straddling his waist, grin on her gloss covered lips.

Jason shook his head. “People think I’m out of town, let’s keep it that way until you guys finish up with that community service and I get things squared away with Spencer’s Dad. Then I’ll make sure I come by for dinner.” He told her as he let his hand run down her back again before shifting and resting his hands behind his head as he leaned against his pillows.

Aria arched an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side, her feather earrings shifting with her movements. “You look pretty comfortable,” She said lightly.

Jason grinned. “I am, comfortable bed, hot girl on my lap. I can’t see things getting much better form here,” He paused, “Well unless said hot girl was wearing less,” He joked not interested in rushing things with Aria. He was older than she was and the last thing he wanted her to think was that he only wanted her for sex. When she was ready he’d be ready.

Aria smirked. “Well…” She let her voice trail off as her hand went to the zipper on her black shirt as she started to pull it down and then stopped midway, “I’ve gotta go.” She said before leaning down, gripping his neck and placing another kiss on his lips. She was off his lap and standing seconds later leaving Jason shaking his head.

“You’re terrible,” He said as he sat up and gripped her jean glad hips tugging her towards him. She stood between his legs smiling down on him, her hands going to his face again as he watched her. “You’re just lucky I like you.” He told her softly before leaning up and kissing her again. “Now get out of here.” He said lightly.

Aria grinned. “I’ll text you later.” She said as she grabbed her purse and headed for his bedroom door. She walked into the archway and paused glancing back over her shoulder. “I’ll see you soon,” She promised.

Jason nodded and watched as she waited another beat before disappearing into the hallway. He wasn’t crazy about them hiding their relationship and he knew she wasn’t either, but so much had gone done that she wanted to wait until things were slightly calmer before they came out to the world and he understood that.

Jason would run away and hide with Aria forever if that’s what she wanted, but with the way things were going between them he knew by the end of the summer neither of them would want to hide anymore. Secrets weren’t meant to be kept forever especially not ones like this.


End file.
